


Friend’s Wedding AU

by Readandlisten98



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readandlisten98/pseuds/Readandlisten98
Summary: Aelin finally meets the man Aedion and Lysandra had been talking about for the last month and their wedding. (Someone please teach me how to write an enticing summary!)





	Friend’s Wedding AU

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written an AU before and I figured just get the first time over with so it’s less painful in the future. Give me advice or tell me what you want to see me write! I have lots of ideas! Posted a while back on Tumblr (@readandlisten98).

The reception was over the top, although who could expect anything else from her cousin, whose flair for dramatics rivaled Aelin’s own. She was leaning against a wall at Aedion and Lysandra’s wedding reception hall, wearing a slinky dress that was such a dark green, it was almost black. The dress hugged her curves, and had a deep V down the front. Lysandra wasn’t a bride who was afraid to have her maid of honor look hot and Aelin new exactly why her best friend and new “cousin-in-law” wanted to dress her to the tens. Aedion’s work friend and groomsmen, Rowan, had been a topic of conversation at almost every interaction with her friends for the last 2 months. He was single, she was single, and apparently everyone in their circle was in a happy relationship... except her and Rowan. 

She could easily recall Aedion’s plea to meet Rowan, “Come on, Aelin, you have a lot in common as far as past relationships go, just give him a chance.” However, Rowan hadn’t reached out, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to make the first move.

Aedion could only mean one thing when he said they had a lot in common with past relationships. Rowan had lost someone he loved too. Well, thanks but no thanks, she thought, the last thing I want is a relationship pity party. 

Now she was at the wedding though, and so was he. Not a lot of ways to avoid the infamous Rowan Whitethorn here. Except, he hadn’t sought her out; and if her cousin had been talking about her to him the way he was pushing Rowan on her, she felt more intrigued by the almost rejection. 

Looking around, she saw Lysandra smirking at her from her table at the front of the room. Aelin quirked a brow just as she felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned around to a face she recognized as belonging to Rowan Whitethorn. 

“So, we finally meet, you are definitely the infamous Rowan,” Aelin turned her signature smirk toward Rowan.

“Heard a bit about me, Princess?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“Surely that duo has been talking sweet on me to you too,” she jerked her head in the direction of the newlyweds.

“Oh most definitely, although, some of the things Lysandra told me I thought were to good to be true,” he smirked back.

“They definitely weren’t to good to be true, I’m perfect,” she sassed.

“Not perfect and definitely not humble, but you could kill men with that dress,” he retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Trust me, I could kill men without this dress,” Aelin batted her eyelashes sarcastically.

“I was sent over here by the bride to ask you to dinner.”

“What a thrilling invitation, but I’m afraid I must decline. I am not looking for a relationship with anyone right now, and I’d hate to waste any of your precious time,” Aelin said. “But, I will give you a dance to satisfy my cousin’s need to mettle in our lives.”

“That seems acceptable,” Rowan replied, taking Aelin by the hand and guiding her to the center of the dance floor.

The song had a fast, driving beat and Rowan immediately put his hands on her hips and they started moving and dancing. The way he moved made Aelin feel like she was consumed by flames, his hips were pushed against hers, grinding ever so slightly. 

Aelin quirked a brow, “Who new mister grumpy could dance.”

“Might as well make it a good one, so we don’t have to do it again. And who said I was grumpy?” Rowan said, turning her so her back was to his chest.

She laughed a little and the beat of the music slowed before shifting completely into a slow song. “Well that’s the end of our obligatory dance,” she smirked, “Why don’t we really give our nosey friends something to talk about.” The challenge was clear in Aelin’s voice.

Rowan turned her around, grinning, “Don’t want to leave my arms, Princess?”

“Oh shut up, you buzzard, any one of the men here would be lucky to have me in their arms.”

He chuckled, but lowered his hands on her back, pushing her closer and making her gasp. “If we are going to slow dance, we’re going to do it right,” he whispered in her ear. The sound sent chills down her spine. 

No words were exchanged for the duration of the dance, they just looked at each other, studying each other’s every move and feature. At the end of the song, Rowan mockingly bowed and didn’t say a thing before he walked to a table in the back of the room, laughing at something a blond man with long hair was saying to him.

Lysandra instantly appeared behind Aelin demanding, “Sooooooo???”

Aelin just rolled her eyes and murmured, “He can buy me a coffee, Lysandra. Nothing else, I don’t think I could date anyone with an ego as big as his.”

“Right, you mean couldn’t date anyone with an ego the size of yours, you mean?” Lysandra was already walking away, laughing.


End file.
